Mayhem
Mayhem is the second pay-per-view events that is promoted by World Championship Wrestling. On the September 16th edition of WCW Monday Nitro, Jim Ross confirmed that Mayhem will be on schedule to air on November 11, 2006 in Montgomery, Alabama. It was confirmed that the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title will be defended in the Main Event. Mayhem is promoted by World Championship Wrestling from 2006 to 2008 and starting in 2009 and onward, United Wrestling Federation will be promoting the event. Mayhem Dates and Venues Results 2006 * WCW World Champion Ric Miller defeated Judgment * The Clown defeated Kyle Warren * Xtremo the Clown defeated BigPapaBear * Josh Samuels defeated The Destroyer * Refugee Mike defeated Tedman * Kado X. Ikuba defeated Cliffy-B * Ethan Kinneas defeated Chris Sage * Toxic defeated Kirk William * Oblivion defeated Demon Deacon * Ryan West defeated Frankie Famous * Randy Iverson defeated Deathbringer * Nightstalker defeated War Machine * Kyle Hunter defeated Chase Williams * Tayshaun Davis defeated Sean Skyfire * Alex Day defeated Patrick Hunter * The Wicked Clowns defeated Shaun Morgan and Justin Sane * Mason Costello defeated Jeffery Vanders * A Wrestler Named Famous defeated Hollywood's Most Wanted * Toni Pepperoni defeated Legion * Nightelf defeated Possum Person * Nicky de Rosque defeated Chris Camry * Eddie Synomiteed defeated Scott Lyons * The Razor defeated Mike Vortex * Felipe Salarose defeated Pyro * Assassin defeated Matt Walker * Mike Krouser defeated Shade * Leon Kennedy defeated Stephen Hart * Richey Riot defeated Black Magick * The Game defeated Sean Royal * Nabeel Nawaz defeated Stephan Angelus and John Selby 2007 * Kado X. Ikuba defeated Judgment * WCW World Heavyweight Champion Josh Samuels defeated BigPapaBear * The Clown and Xtremo the Clown defeated The Destroyer and Kyle Warren * Refugee Mike defeated Ethan Kinneas * WCW United States Champion Tedman defeated Toxic * WCW World Television Champion Chris Sage defeated Oblivion * Kirk William defeated Cliffy-B * Demon Deacon defeated Ryan West * Frankie Famous defeated Randy Iverson * Deathbringer defeated Nightstalker * War Machine defeated Kyle Hunter * Tayshaun Davis defeated Sean Skyfire * Chase Williams defeated Alex Day * Patrick Hunter defeated Shaun Morgan * Justin Sane defeated Mason Costello * Jeffery Vanders defeated A Wrestler Named Famous * Hollywood's Most Wanted defeated Toni Pepperoni * Legion defeated Nightelf * Possum Person defeated Nicky de Rosque * Chris Camry defeated Eddie Synomiteed * Scott Lyons defeated The Razor * Mike Vortex defeated Felipe Salarose * WCW World Tag Team Champions The Wicked Clowns defeated Pyro and Assassin * Matt Walker defeated Mike Krouser * Shade defeated Leon Kennedy * Stephen Hart defeated Richey Riot * Black Magick defeated Sean Royal * The Game defeated Nabeel Nawaz * Stephan Angelus defeated John Selby 2008 There is no information about this event. 2009 There is no information about this event. 2010 2011 Also See * United Wrestling Federation * UWF Pay-per-view * World Championship Wrestling * List of WCW pay-per-view events * WCW Monday Nitro Mayhem Mayhem